Science vessel
The Explorer-class science vessel is a type of terran starship used for general research purposes. Overview The terrans of the Koprulu Sector built Explorer vessels to conduct a wide range of research and development projects, stationed at points throughout the Koprulu Sector and beyond to study anomalous phenomena. In addition, the Confederacy's Epsilon Squadron used Explorers extensively for border surveillance and study. When contact with the protoss and zerg devolved into open warfare many Explorers were requisitioned by military authorities to provide electronic warfare and support for forces in the field,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. along with aiding the research and development of new weapons and technologies.Specialist Fields-StarCraft Beta. Accessed on 2008-02-01 Science vessel commanders and crewmen required a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) of any hard science and electronic warfare. The primary function of the science vessel was the employment of its detection abilities. Other functions, with the appropriate equipment, included the creation of a Defensive Matrix, the generation of a short ranged EMP (alternatively this could be detonated at a distance via the launching of a warhead)Mesta, Gabriel. StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04149-5. and Irradiation. For increased energy output, a Titan Reactor could be installed. All science vessels possessed Ghost Program files, stored in a secure room at the bottom of the vessel, in case a ghost required "repair" (what ammounted to medical aid in the program).Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. After the Brood War the Terran Dominion substituted the Nighthawk for the expensive science vessel in the battlefield support role.Nomad Game Unit StarCraft ]] The science vessels are the terran's mobile detector. Science vessels have no attack form, like most other spellcasters. Air units such as scourge, Wraiths or scouts are ideal for dealing with the slower science vessel. Abilities Upgrades Quotations : See: Science Vessel Quotations StarCraft: Ghost being irradiated]] Science vessels may have made an appearance in StarCraft: Ghost, given that Nova is able to call down irradiation.Goldstein, Hilary. 2003-03-31. Starcraft: Ghost Details. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. StarCraft II The science vessel has been replaced by the Vulkan. Known Science Vessels *''Amerigo'' Known Science Vessel Models *Elite Science Vessel *Kang Science Station Known Science Vessel Commanders/Crewmen *Captain Sandler *Specialist First Class Dr. Martens *Jenson Archimedes *Magellan Trivia The Science Vessel somewhat resembled the titular space station of Star Trek:_Deep Space Nine. The Science Vessel's voice was provided by Harry Shearer, known also for his voice acting numerous characters on The Simpsons including Mr. Burns. One of the 'order confirmed' quote of the Science Vessel is "excellent," Mr. Burn's unofficial catch phrase. In-game, science vessels are about the size of a Behemoth-class battlecruiser or smaller. However, in the cinematics, the science vessel is a gigantic starship. Science vessel commanders are usually ranked "Major". This can only be seen if the Science Vessel is affected by Lockdown. References Category: Terran starship classes